Talk:Jobs/@comment-32863120-20170907031035
Hello. I've updated the section of Acolyte and figured I might as well elaborate on some of the conditions, especially those that were frequently being asked. Admins and mods feel free to add in any additional information listed here into the wiki wherever you see fit. 1) What are the conditions to becoming an Acolyte? First and foremost, you have to be''' unmarried and not engaged'. This means that you 'can 'have a lover, as long as you are not engaged to your partner. If you're still unsure about this condition and highly determined to becoming Acolyte, I recommend not having a lover just in case. Secondly, you have to '''maintain a high relationship with the current Acolyte'. This increases your chances of being asked to be a successor. My experience: '''My character did not have a lover when he was passed duty as Acolyte. I did see a female character becoming the next F.Acolyte despite having a lover, so this proves the unmarried and not engaged condition. My character had a close friend relationship with the Acolyte when he was asked to be the successor. '''2) If I have a job, can I still be Acolyte? Not too sure. I believe you can still be Acolyte if you are a farmer. However, if you are in any of the other jobs, i.e. Knight or Scholar, you will have to use the Dismissal Agent Disguise to quit your job first before even being considered as a successor. The safest way is stay as a citizen until you become Acolyte. My experience: 'My character was a citizen when he was asked to be successor. However, he did have a friend who was a farmer before being F.Acolyte. But like I mentioned earlier, t'he safest way is stay as a citizen until you become Acolyte. 3) How will the Acolyte make me successor? You will need to meet the conditions listed in the previous question. Note that the Acolyte will only search for a successor only when he has a lover. As long as the Acolyte does not have a partner, he will not search for a successor. If you have metthe conditions and the Acolyte has a lover, simply wait until he asks you to be the next Acolyte. The Acolyte will tell you that he wants you to succeed his position as the next Acolyte. All you have to do is accept and you will be made Acolyte. My experience: My character waited for two years as the current Acolyte did not find a lover. Only after he had a lover did he ask my character to be a successor. So just be patient and wait. There shouldn't be a problem as long as you meet the conditions. 4) How do I quit being an Acolyte? To quit being an Acolyte, you will have to search for a successor that meets the same requirements listed above. Approach that person and the option to "Ask to succeed as Acolyte" should appear. Note that sometimes you will need to have a high relationship with the person for that option to appear even if he meets the conditions. My experience: I've tested with many citizens and the options appeared for those who didn't have a lover, and also those who had a lover and is not engaged. The option initially didn't appear for the person I chose as a successor, but it appeared after having a close relationship with that citizen. 5) 'Are the conditions similar if I want to be the Priest?' You will need to have the "One Guided by Shinzee" title, which you obtained after becoming an Acolyte. Other than that, I believe you only need to maintain a high relationship with the current Priest. The current Priest will look for a successor when he is approaching death. I will not be able to test this condition out as my character is already a royal. I believe loyals are not allowed to be Acolyte/Priest/Curate. If anyone manages to be the Priest, please help to edit the wiki. Your help is greatly appreciated by many. 6) Are the conditions to being a F.Acolyte/Curate similar to the ones being M.Acolyte/Priest. I believe the conditions are the same. Similarly, if anyone manages to be the F.Acolyte/Curate, please help to edit the wiki. Your help is greatly appreciated by many. This information should be sufficient to answer any queries regarding Acolyte. If you still have questions, don't hesitate to 'reply' to my comment. I'll try to help out whenever I can. :)